Forever hurting forever bleeding
by Shinim3gami
Summary: Suna under seige! War and romance sex too.. Please R & R!Name change from Kai to Kusano. Kusano sounds hotter!
1. Test 1, 2, 3 Test Test

War and Romance fic.

Romance is OC2 (OC X OC…get it?) because I had some complaints about my pairings :s. There is some NaruXSaku

Naruto is now Hokage. Suna is the village being seiged.

I'm bad at summaries … XD

Some sexual content in Ch. 2

Lemon has been taken out but still…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One – The First Cut

(_Background Music: This is the New Shit – Marilyn Mason)_

Something was in the stables, silently tearing the animals to shreds. It would soon make its way inside. Creeping from room to room, bed to bed; it would claim the lives of those inside. Muzzle still wet with the blood of its previous kill, it would mercilessly rip out the throats of the sleeping and unwary inside, young and old alike.

Miles away, many more of these creatures were gliding about in the night, hovering over the desert sands in utter silence. Their presence was undetectable save the morbid scent of bloodlust that hung heavy in the air around them. They crept about as the first one had done; killing and spilling innocent blood in all of Sunakgakure no Sato.

Soon, shouts shattered the silence of the cold desert evening as the Kazekage and his siblings set the shinobi of Suna into motion; directing jounin and chuunin this way and that in pursuit of the attackers. It was not long before all fourteen of the creatures were found, killed and brought back before the Kazekage.

Even dead, these things were a terrible sight to behold. The dark fur on their formless bodies matted with blood; their long fangs still dripped with the scent of their victims and their silver eyes still bore through holes through the souls of those who dared to peer into their eyes.

The Kazekage glanced at contempt at the heap of dead things at his feet that had torn apart the village, _his _village, his home.

He turned away in disgust and turned to survey the shinobi. When all of them had been accounted for he dismissed them to bury the dead and to conceal the night's occurrences. His displeasure was immediately dispelled by the fact that most of them had returned unharmed. A pungent smell pricked his nostrils and he was suddenly reminded of the pile of dead things at his feet – the creatures reeked of death and he had no desire to keep them in his presence. "_Sabakukyu"_ he muttered, then with a swift clenching of his right fist, "_Sabakusoso"_

The night's sorrow and grieving was washed away in the rain of sand and blood – and along with the presence of those 'things' in Suna – erased. The Kazekage walked calmly back toward his home with either sibling at his side, seemingly undisturbed by the black blood dripping down his face. It was over and they were gone, **_dead_**.

His troubles were over.

But the Kazekage could not be more wrong. It would not be long before Suna's yellow desert sands would be forever stained red with floods of blood and tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those creatures of yours have served us well, Rae-san"

The brunette bowed deeply, "_arigato, _Fuyutsuki-sama."

"Rest now. In the morning I will have Kusano-san lead a team consisting of yourself as well as Kesuku-kun into to Suna."

"_Hai,_ Fuyutsuki-sama" she muttered as she retreated from the room.

Rae stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Suddenly stricken with a wave of dizziness and nausea she slumped against it and closed her eyes _never again…_she thought.

Taking a deep breath she stripped off her clothes and forced her tired body to clamber into the shower. The scalding water ran over her naked and frozen body; the dried blood crusted on her skin washed away – pink water swirling at her feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party of three was promptly halted at Sunagakure no Sato's entrance – like he had asked of the many before them – the shinobi at the gate demanded identification and something indicative of authorization to be here.

"We are medics, sent by the orders of the Mizukage" the blond young man replied and promptly produced their identification papers as well a letter bearing the signature and insignia of the Mizukage. The shinobi examined the paper then nodded.

"You must appear before the Kazekage, otherwise, we will have the lot of you killed" he warned them then stepped aside to allow the threesome to pass.

The chuunin's eyes narrowed to study them as they walked by him. The man who had spoken to him could very well pass for a shinobi…but the two at his side, he still had his doubts about. One was a tall, lanky and rather awkward looking boy with his medic band tied around his arm. The other was a frail girl, the emptiness in steel grey her eyes made him shudder – it was as if she was already dead.

However 'un-shinobi' like they appeared, the group had managed to produce the proper identification; there was simply no reason to withhold them.

The shinobi halted at the foot of the Kazekage's dwelling and exchanged awkward looks before proceeding inside. The girl reassured both her comrades with a pat on the back then rapped gently against the great mahogany door of the Kazekage's office.

"Enter!" came a voice from within.

The girl slowly pushed open the door to reveal the Kazekage seated at his cluttered desk. A blonde stood close by with her arms crossed in front of her chest, sporting fishnet covered limbs and a large fan of sorts on her back.

The team sank into a bow at the threshold then approached to present their papers. Sabaku no Gaara leafed through them and nodded slowly, "might you be the leader of the Mizukage's 'special' medic team?" he asked of the young man who had presented him the papers.

He shook his head, "I am the escort; these two at my side are the medics"

Gaara nodded, "you two, follow Termari-san" he ordered, motioning them to follow the blonde as she turned to leave the room. Both Rae and Kesuke shot Kusano a last long look before proceeding out the door.

"Will you be staying long in Suna?" Gaara continued

The young man shook his head, "I plan to depart shortly as I am expected to appear before the Mizukage later this evening"

"Give my thanks to the Mizukage for his assistance in this matter."

"I will be sure to, Kazekage-sama"

The blond man left the office with a smirk on his face. _So far, so good…_

The medics were brought to the infirmary a good distance away from the Kazekage's quarters. Though they had arrived in Suna but a half hour ago, the climate here – they decided – was more disagreeable than that of any other place: hot _and_ arid. The sun beat down mercilessly on their backs; the sand under their feet burned like liquid fire in the scorching heat of the midday sun – nothing could better exemplify the flames of the Underworld. It was a hell on earth.

"My feet are burning…" Kesuke protested.

Rae shot him a glance,

"This is what I live with everyday guys…welcome to my life" Temari said with a good natured chuckle, "don't worry…uh, I didn't catch your name– you'll get used to it."

The medic boy nodded with a sour look on his face, "I'm Kesuke" he muttered.

"And you?" Temari asked of the girl.

"I'm Rae" she replied.

After a long awkward silence, Kesuke finally spoke again, "what seems to be the trouble with the injured shinobi, Temari-san?"

She shook her head, "the truth is, Kesuke-kun… I have no idea" she murmured, "Their wounds are rotting…the way corpses do after being left out too long."

Kesuke glared at Rae out of the corner of his eye and Rae cast her eyes downward.

"That certainly is strange…" Rae muttered, "anyhow, Kesuke-kun and I will have a look at them"

Suna's infirmary was a large white building protruding like a tall pillar out of the sand; secluded from the rest of the village. Once inside, the party made the long trek to the quarantine wing where the injured shinobi were kept under observation.

Neither Rae nor Kesuke needed to be told that they had arrived at their destination. The putrid smell of rotting flesh that stung their nostrils as their approached the end of the hall was already an adequate indication.

"I will leave the two of you here, if you require anything, do not hesitate to ask the nurse at the desk" Temari told them then disappeared.

Rae quickly slapped on a pair of latex gloves and pressed the back of her gloved hand over her nose and mouth as she pulled open the door to let herself and Kesuke inside. Temari could not have been more accurate in describing the condition as "corpses that have been left out too long". The wounds had blackened and some were crawling with maggots despite the medics' efforts to clean the wound. Kesuke sighed loudly, "lovely task this is isn't it?"

Rae shrugged, "come help me, Kesuke. We'll do this one at a time"

The boy grudged over to the bed his comrade stood beside, "yea?" he muttered, evidently annoyed. Rae inhaled deeply. He had reason to be – all of these were her doing…or rather that of her 'creatures'. The first patient was a little boy, no more than four years of age. His flank had been torn out completely and the maggots were now finishing off what flesh was left hanging from his frail rib cage.

"Clean the wound and put him to sleep" Rae ordered as she turned then discreetly slight her left wrist, letting flow a stream of black-red blood. Dipping her index finger into the gory mess she began to draw around the infliction, a circle and many symbols – as if to perform a summon. After a series of hand seals, she pressed her palm gently into the center of the open wound, "_Tensei!"_ she muttered.

Almost instantaneously, flesh began to regenerate and close up around the cavity in the boy's side. Kesuke watched, dumbfounded as muscle wrapped over exposed bone and skin over the pink flesh. "how did you?"

The brunette shrugged and smiled, "let's get going…I will explain this later"

Late into the evening, treatment of all of the patients was complete with much blood letting and borrowed chakra from Kesuke. A completely exhausted Rae slumped down into a chair beside one of the beds and let out a soft sigh, "all done". The moment of rest was equally welcomed by Kesuke who took his seat on the window ledge.

"Nee-san, do you realize how dangerous it is –" Kesuke began.

Rae sighed, "I know – but it's not as if I had another way…" she muttered, "besides, I don't really care."

"Don't care about what?" Kesuke asked, "using a forbidden jutsu or dying?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…both? Anyhow – ninjutsu of this caliber never killed anyone and I highly doubt that I'll be the first"

"The stupid things you do to impress Kusano-san "Kesuke muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

He shook his head and chuckled nervously, "nothing…nothing at all"

Rae rolled her eyes and pretended not to have heard. She peered out the window at the sun setting upon the red and purple streaked horizon, wondering where Kusano-san had disappeared to. He better not have run off to see _her_ again…

Sighing, she cupped her face in her hands, knowing that he probably had gone off to find his not-so-secret lover. Both Kesuke and Rae, as well as the Mizukage were well aware that he visited and was occasionally visited by a female ANBU from Konoha. She'd never seen the ANBU's face but often imagined that she must be beautiful or extremely talented…after all, what _did _Kusano-san see in her? What could possibly keep Kusano-san so interested in her so long after he'd left the place of his birth?


	2. Kiss Me, Kill Me

Short Chapter – sorry.

I gave the lovers a separate chapter so people who don't want to read the love scene won't miss anything.

Love scene deleted – there's some foreplay still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 – "I will and I _Can_"

(_Background Music: Ecstasy – ATB (Club Mix))_

Somewhere, far away, Kusano was indeed paying his lover a visit in a wooded area, secluded from the village. Perched high up in the branches, he observed silently while she absentmindedly threw shuriken and kunai at the tree directly opposite her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" she taunted, twirling her last kunai on the index finger of her right hand. Kusano leapt from his hiding spot, landing a short distance from her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

He shook his head and scoffed, "is that anyway to greet –"

The kunoichi sighed then slipped her kunai back into her pocket, "well?"

"Well, what?" he demanded, suddenly angry, "I can't come back to visit?"

"Kusano…we've been through this, it's for your own good" she declared, "stop coming back to Konoha"

"I risk everything to come here to see you and –"

"No one asked you to!" she growled angrily

He shook his head, disgusted, "I don't believe this…"

"Don't believe what?"

"That you're saying this shit to me…"he snapped, "what do you take me for? A toy you play with for a minute then throw away the next?!"

Shizumi sighed, "Kusano…it's not like that."

"Then what is it 'like'?" he demanded, "because that's what it seems like to me: that you're sick of me and you want a new toy…"

"I just –" she began but stopped mid sentence, "just –– go…Get out my sight…"

"So I was right…" he said slowly to himself as he turned to leave.

Shizumi opened her mouth to protest but the words caught in her throat; she merely shrugged and turned back to her mundane task. But he didn't leave, merely stood in silence with his her back to her, "this is some sort of joke right, Shizu-chan?" he yelled over the rhythmic "thuck" of metal cutting into the fleshy wood, half expecting her to run toward him with open arms.

She didn't.

"It's a joke if you want it to be" she said monotonously, "you can make anything what you want it to be…"

He turned around and walked back to where she stood, standing behind her he slid his arms around her waist. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions….that wasn't fair."

Shizumi shrugged him off, "no it wasn't" she said icily.

"I'm just….frustrated" he whispered as he sat down at her feet.

"Frustrated?" she snickered, "aren't you a bit young to be sexually dysfunctional?"

"Shizumi!" Kusano exclaimed, "I'm serious…"

She raised an eyebrow, "really now?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him, "really really" he whispered into her jet black hair and inhaled. _Hmm…smells like lavender…_

"What is it?"

Kusano nuzzled her neck but didn't speak.

"Tell me…"

He exhaled deeply, "war"

Shizumi stared at him blankly, as if she did not understand the meaning of the word. And it was for this very reason, he wanted to keep it from her. War meant death, loss, hurting, bleeding but worse of all the possibility of never seeing one another again.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Mizukage says 'war' and 'war' he shall have"

"With?"

"Suna. Mizukage-sama had planned the first volley in a little less than a month's time. Even as we speak, shinobi are moving, gathering… "

"You can't…."

Kusano gently pulled away the dog formed mask from her face and stared at her long and hard, "I don't have a choice"

"I know…"

Their lips brush and he kisses her. She returns his kiss, hesitantly at first then with growing urgency. His kisses move lower, down her neck and to her chest but she didn't stop him. She was well aware of what he wanted and whether it was what she wanted too, she didn't care – she owed him that much. Feeling him grow hard against her as he fumbled to undress her, Shizumi took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sex always left her numb and nauseous but this time, it was…different. The lust and physical attraction faded for the brief moment he was inside her; they were one. He wanted her: not for her body; not for her beautiful porcelain face. He merely wanted to take in every last bit of her he could possibly hold: the smell of her hair; the taste of her lips; the firmness of her pale breasts in his hands; the gentle yet intoxicating quality of her touch that had so often set him on fire inside; the pounding of her heart as he pushed himself into her…He wanted _her_; every last ounce of her; she was his after all and his alone.

The lovers lay watching the sunset in silence, thighs sore from making love. Shizumi placed her head on his chest as she had so often done. "If Suna goes to war…Konoha will also go to war…then –"

"You fear that we will be pitted against one another in battle"

She nodded, "would you kill me?"

"_Could_ I kill you is a better question…" he muttered with stifled laughter.

"On the battlefield, I am your enemy…" she told him, "not an ounce of mercy, remember?"

Kusano kissed the top of her head, "I wish it was really that easy, silly. Killing you is like cutting off a part of me…" he whispered bitterly, "which person in their right mind would …_could_ cut off their own arm or cut out their own heart?"

Shizumi did not answer.

"I won't."

"I can't promise the same"

He shrugged, "its understandable" he told her, masking the pain behind a forced smile. Kusano could not imagine Shizumi doing, let alone saying such a thing. But she did – she had just told him up front that she _could_ kill him if the necessity arose. Years of service had hardened her, trained her to put duty before her emotions. She had become strong, much stronger than him …


	3. Of Jounin and DRank Missions

Chapter 3 – Of Jounins and D-rank missions

A kunoichi burst into the Hokage's office and fell to one knee before the disorderly desk, "Tsunada-sama… I have an urgent request…"

The godaime looked up from the report in her hand, "barging in without permission –" she began then exhaled deeply, finally recognizing the identity of the ANBU by her mask and the sword she bore on her back.

"Shizumi-san, what brings you here unannounced?"

"I've received a report of a siege on Sunagakure no Sato."

The Hokage stared at the ANBU, dumbfounded, "war?"

"_Hai_"

Tsunade sighed, "Shizumi-san, aren't you a little old now for games?"

"Tsunade-sama… the Mizukage has already begun to mobilize his troops"

"Who told you this?"

The kunoichi did not reply and kept her head bowed, a shower of jet black hair falling over her masked face.

"You must realize that it is not in your best interest to keep things from me"

"It's in Konoha's best interest to begin sending shinobi to Suna on 'missions', as a precautionary measure."

"Who told you this?!" Tsunade demanded, her anger boiling.

"I am not in a position to say…"

The Hokage thought for a moment, "_So desu ka…_" she murmured, "so he came back…to tell you this? I can you be so sure that he was speaking the truth, Shizumi? It's been almost 7 years…how can you be sure that his allegiances still lie with Konoha?"

Shizumi hesitated before speaking, "wherever his allegiances lay, I _know_ that he would never betray me"

"Granted then" Tsunade said after a long awkward pause, "lead your team into Suna on your own time. More teams follow if the reports are true"

The kunoichi bowed gratefully, "arigato gozaiimashta, Tsunade-sama"

"Don't regret what you're about to do, Shizumi…" the Hokage whispered as she watched her turn and leave the room. Her eyes fell back on the bulky report and the ever growing pile of papers that awaited her signature and approval.

_Report #401-02_

_OP AXD1226_

_Team C – Masamune, T (Captain)_

_Yamada, H_

_Kawaguchi, A_

_Prior to debriefing the finding of this mission, we must acknowledge that it was completed successfully, the mission was not accomplished without loss of our valued team member Kawaguichi, A. The body has be recovered and destroyed accordingly in efforts to conceal –_

"Tsunade oba-chan!!!!!!!"

The Hokage dropped the report in her hand in frustration, _Naruto! You –!_

"I've been walking dogs and pickin' garbage for the past three months, Tsunade oba-chan!! This is no work for jounin and future Hokage!"

She sighed. Listening to the 17 year old Uzumaki Naruto rant on and on about his dissatisfaction was no different than the 13 year old version of him she had so often complied to in the past – he was still a kid stuck in an adult's body.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you?! There are genin under your care who are unfit for anything above D-rank…"

He bowed his head then turned to leave, "_wakata…_"he muttered, clearly disappointed, "it's just that…I overheard you talking to that ANBU about something happening in Suna and I –"

"That's out of the question."

Naruto nodded, showing a little sign of sadness.

Tsunade thought for a moment then spoke, "if something _does_ happen in Suna, you'll the first shinobi I call on." she said flashing a big smile.

He forced a smile in return then left the office glumly.

Naruto couldn't say he was displeased with his current state of affairs, being a jounin wasn't bad…not unless one had genin to look after. They were a cute bunch, Naruto had to admit and reminded him much of his own days as a genin. Shiina-chan very much a shorter and younger version of Sakura then: cute but feisty. And Yuhi-kohai, always cool and composed: a mini Sas––

"Naruto!"

He turned around to see Sakura approaching him and smiled, pushing aside the thoughts in his head, "Sakura, why are you off work so early today?"

She tapped his nose playfully, "I told you I would get off early today so I could spend the day with you, remember silly?"

Naruto nodded, "Oh…that" he stammered, "I thought you were joking…heh" he chuckled nervously, feeling stupid for almost having forgotten their one year anniversary.

"You didn't forget…did you?"

"Of course not!" Naruto reached into his pocket – "AHHHH! It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Sakura asked, "What did you lose?"

He scratched his head thoughtfully then smiled, "just kidding" he opened his hand to reveal a jewelry box, "For you, Sakura-chan, I hope you like it…" he told her as she opened the box and peered inside.

"Oh! It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief; Shikamaru had been right after all – for a guy who hated women, he definitely had the superior knowledge of what they desired most. Even without Shikamaru's insistence, any idiot could see that it was in fact a beautiful ring – a white-pink diamond set into platinum. Coincidentally it was also the most expensive one in the store… Sakura's affection was, however, priceless. And he would gladly spend every penny to show her his.

"You shouldn't have…it must be so expensive…"

Naruto smiled, "What would a cheap second rate ring say as a token of my love for you?"

"It's the thought behind it…you don't need to say "I love you" with a month's salary…" she whispered then leaned in to kiss him.

The couple walked in silence toward the busy marketplace. Sakura could see that Naruto was lost in his thoughts, even on a day like this, his mind was somewhere else. She wondered if something had happened…

"Naruto…did something happen today, you're awfully quite"

He shook his head, "nothing…don't worry about me, I'm fine"

Sakura reached out and held his hand in hers, "don't keep things from me, I _know_ something is wrong."

The golden haired jounin nodded slowly, "I was on my way to see Tsunade oba-chan today and I overheard her conversation with this ANBU…something about the possibility of Suna being under attack…"

She was expecting something…but not something of this magnitude, "are you sure you heard correctly, Naruto?"

He nodded, "why else would the ANBU say that it was in Konoha's best interest to start sending shinobi over there? It doesn't make sense!"

"And you're disappointed that she didn't send you…"

Naruto nodded, "yea…pretty much"

"She's trying to protect you, Tsunade-sama has seen enough war and death in her time. Evidently, she has no intention of sending you to your death…"

"I know…but… their attacking Suna! _Gaara's_ village…"

Sakura sighed, "I understand your desire to fight alongside him. But as of now, nothing's happened. You're better off here in Konoha; your students need you…I need you, Naruto"

"I suppose you're right, Sakura-chan. It's probably just a rumor anyway"


	4. The Red Moon Bleeds

Chapter 4 –

"Listen carefully…Rae-san will send of the first volley in a matter of minutes, WAIT FOR THE SIGNAL" Kusano said in a hushed voice, "those creatures of hers are merciless – if you step out before she has called them back. I can't guarantee that you will return in one piece"

Several of the shinobi laughed, in a fruitless effort to ease the tension that hung thick in the air. This was the night that the Sunagakure no Sato would begin its downward dance. But at what price, the shinobi would soon discover. They waited in silence and looked to the heavens for a sign of promised victory or secured loss. The unyielding sky was a splash of diamonds against a velvet backdrop; the moon hung with equal indifference, red and swollen like a belly full of blood simply waiting to be spilt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A large silver pelted wolf appeared in a puff of smoke before the kunoichi who then commanded him to seek the scent of spilt blood, "Hurry, Iemitsu."

"Why don't we just go on our own, Shizumi-san?" one of her companions asked impatiently, "why waste more time waiting for Iemitsu?"

She pressed a finger to the painted lips on her mask, "wait"

The party of three awaited the creature's return in silence; it seemed as if no time had passed before the great wolf stood once again before Shizumi to report his findings. She knelt down and stroked the wolf's shaggy silver fur, glinting like fine needles in the dim moonlight. "To the northwest side of the city; one kunoichi leading a pack of undead has killed and gathered up all the patrolling shinobi; I suspect she will use the dead to summon more of them" Iemitsu's great pelt shook "there are more coming"

The ANBU captain nodded as she stood to her feet "You heard him…let's go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud roar somewhere between a choke and gargle escaped from behind the walls. Rae-san had finished her work; now it was their turn. Like a swarm of angry locusts the shinobi spilled out in all directions from their hiding spot and over the wall that shielded Suna's inhabitants from all external harm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizumi's heart sunk as she watched more and more shinobi emerge over and in some cases, through the wall. Genji had already gone to inform the Kazekage – _what was taking him so long_? There was no possibility of even escape from hundreds of shinobi with only Iemitsu and Hayato at her side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside, the attackers found patrolling chuunins lined up and sprawled out on their backs along the edge of the wall, dead. Their bodies left trails of blood leading to the word "VICTORY" spelt out with their mangled and broken bodies – whoever had done such a thing had obviously received some help.

Some were brought to a fit of laughter and others to disgusted mutters either from the sight itself or the terrible stench of death. Their leader Kusano could only sigh heavily before proceeding with the attack, _Rae-kohai's idea of a sick joke…_

"Like it, Kusano-san?" she asked cheerfully as she took her place beside him while he directed the shinobi this way and that. He stood at the epicenter of their would-be earthquake, evenly spreading out the attack radius. Soon all sprawling building that lay around them would be reduced to rubble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large serpentine blob of water shot up high up into the night sky from a nearby well. The silver meniscus surrounding its otherwise amorphous body caught the light of the blood red moment for a moment then the great beast of water came crashing down with the force of a thousand boulders into the row of buildings behind which Shizumi, Iemitsu and Hayato had hoped to stay concealed.

She clung tightly to Iemitsu's neck and covered his great silver head with her free arm as the great breaking wave washed over them.

It had already begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kusano scoffed – he was not the slightest bit amused by it, "time is precious and we've already so little of it" he snapped, "I would advice you to stop wasting time with your stupid little games in the future"

The brunette nodded, clearly hurt by his remark. She'd meant no harm – only to calm their nerves and perhaps…with the slightest intention of impressing him. But clearly, he was revolted to his core – evident from the sour expression spoiling his handsome face – rather than impressed. What did she have to earn his attention; gain his respect; or even the tiniest recognition?

Did he find her _that_ repulsive?

With her lithe figure, long beautiful chestnut hair and a dazzling smile that had too often turned the heads of passersby – she was hardly unattractive. She was skilled as a ninja, boasting a wide range of skills as well as a set of her _own_ jutsu. Rae could find no flaw in her appearance or her assets…but why was Kusano-san _so_ hard to please?

_He's already got someone…you stupid girl…_a voice whispered in the back of her mind; her anger flared at her own lack of confidence. "No use being angry" she told herself. If anything, she knew she had to channel her emotions into something more 'useful' and to stop wasting time with 'stupid games'. Perhaps then, Kusano-san could see her for the useful and beautiful young woman she was…

"Kusano-san…"

"Not now!" he growled, and then turned to give direction to a young jounin of no more than fourteen or fifteen. Kusano paused for a moment – he was sending the boy to his death….He hadn't the intention to sound so harsh, but his thoughts were preoccupied with the successful completion of _his _task but more over the ever growing possibility of confronting Shizumi and her team. He had little patience for much else, especially a nuisance like ––

Rae cried out, narrowly deflecting the shuriken flying toward her with her kunai. Two ANBU advanced toward them. The were the only remaining shinobi who stood still upon the rooftop – the other units had already moved out – alone, they were sitting ducks. As the attackers silhouettes drew closer, Kusano could make out a third shape. A dark blur of a swiftly moving dog…no….bigger...a wolf.

_Iemitsu!_ His blood shed ice.

Undoubtedly, it Shizumi and one of her team mates advancing toward them. Kusano moved back: an impulse. He couldn't confront her, nor could he let Rae confront her. He had to lead her away and fast.

Before he could call her back, Rae had lunged forward toward Shizumi with kunai in hand. Kusano opened his mouth to protest but his words seemed to have caught in his throat, choking him. He was brought to the memory of that day, _I can't promise the same…_ It had made him wonder so many times these past days whether she still loved him. If she _did_….how could she say such a thing?

He turned thoughts back, in time to fend off an attack from Shizumi's teammate. Fighting half-heartedly; his eyes wandered back to Rae and Shizumi. Kusano took the next blow and fell down into the dark wet sand. It clung at him, dragged him downward and threatened to swallow him; he relaxed letting himself sink further down – only deep enough for him to leave in the sand a well concealed bushin – before resurfacing.

Being especially weak in taijutsu due to the frailness of her small body – Rae was losing. The girl had neither the speed to keep up with nor the stamina to endure Shizumi's attacks; her own area of expertise was ninjutsu.

"You call yourself ANBU?" Kusano mocked the boy who was now lying flat on his back and thrashing wildly – trapped in his genjutsu. He raised his hand to deliver the finishing blow but a sharp pain in his right calf stopped him. Kusano cocked his head to discover Shizumi's silver wolf with his jaws tightly clamped around his leg. Iemitsu relaxed his jaw then swiftly lunged past Kusano.

Baring his teeth, he stood protectively over the fallen shinobi, "Kusano!" he snarled.

He chuckled, "I'm doing Shizumi a favour, scum like him doesn't deserve –"

"Let her be the judge" the silver wolf growled with venom in his voice. He was still filled with contempt for Kusano, even after all these years Iemitsu could not come to terms with Shizumi's love for Kusano.

"Go, fight. Your partner is losing"

"Against Shizumi?" Kusano exclaimed, "never"

Iemitsu snickered, "oh this is precious…coming from the mouth of a heartless traitor…what do you take me for?"

"You can deny my loyalty to Konoha but one thing you cannot deny is my love fore her" Kusano snapped angrily, "I would never knowingly do anything to hurt her."

"She's walking into her death and yet, here you stand"

Kusano snapped back to Shizumi and Rae.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**!"

Rae had summoned her creatures in hopes of gaining the upper hand. Retreating several paces, Shizumi jumped from the edge of the roof and landed on the wet sand below. With a warriors resolve she confidently drew her sword from the scabbard bound to her back and poised it at the brunette surrounded by the filthy creatures crawling from the sand and swarming around their feet. There was so many of them. For an instant, Rae froze as if overtaken by something unseen. Shizumi's **Kokuangyo no jutsu had seemingly pulled a black cloth over her eyes.** Thinking quickly, Kusano jumped down into the narrow alley between the fallen rubble beside Rae, as if arrive to her aid. Instead, he took advantage of her sightless state to scoop her up in his arms.

"Call them back" he told her

"But….Kusano-san..."

"Listen to me" he snapped. "If –"

Kusano stopped, feeling warm blood spray across his face. Shizumi knelt on one knee only inches from him with a backhanded grasp on her bloody katana. The felled creature lay, headless, between them. Placing her hand over her mask, Shizumi lifted the dog's semi-contented expression from her face to expose the malicious smile underneath. With a swift movement of her hand, Shizumi knocked the brunette in his arms unconscious then spoke, "I told you once Kusano, I won't tell you again" she whispered, "next time, only one of us will walk away alive"

Before he could respond she replaced her mask and proceeded to destroy the others. However dangerous the undead creatures were, they were unintelligent without Rae's conscious mind and merely wandered about seeking fresh blood.

Iemitsu rejoined his master and within minutes, a heap of death lay before Kusano and the unconscious Rae. "Very entertaining little girl she is" Shizumi said as she drew her bloody sword from the corpse of the last one, "take good care of her"

"Very funny Shizumi"

She scoffed, "I'll see you again….soon"


End file.
